Felix Rentonladdin
Aladdin - Felix Renton (Kim Possible) *Princess Jasmine - Zita Flores (Kim Possible) *Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Jafar - Señor Senior , Senior (Kim Possible) *Iago - Nigel (Rio) & Señor Senior , Junior (Kim Possible) *Abu - Rufus (Kim Possible) *The Magic Carpet - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Sultan - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Rajah - Tantor (Tarzan) *The Cave of Wonders - The Hydra (Hercules) *Razoul - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Razou's Guards - Wolf Guards (Kung Fu Panda 2) *The Peddler - Timon (The Lion King) *Gazeem The Thief - Mole (The Nut Job) *Prince Achmed - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Omar; Melon Seller - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) *Old Jafar - Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hear's A Who!) (2008) *Snake Jafar - Turkeyfish (The Croods) *Genie Jafar - Raccoon (The Nut Job) Scenes *Felix Rentonladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Felix Rentonladdin Part 2 - Felix on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Felix Rentonladdin Part 3 - Felix Fights with Prince Drakken/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 4 - Princess Zita's Dream *Felix Rentonladdin Part 5 - Señor Senior and The Grand Duke's Conversation/Zita Runs Away *Felix Rentonladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Señor Senior's Evil Plan *Felix Rentonladdin Part 7 - Felix Arrested (Part 1) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 8 - Felix Arrested (Part 2) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 9 - Felix Escapes with a Professor *Felix Rentonladdin Part 10 - The Hydra of Wonders (Part 1) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 11 - The Hydra of Wonders (Part 2) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Po (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Felix Rentonladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Po (Part 2) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 14 - The Grand Duke Upraids Señor Senior *Felix Rentonladdin Part 15 - Felix's First Wish *Felix Rentonladdin Part 16 - Señor Senior Makes his Move/"Prince Felix" *Felix Rentonladdin Part 17 - The Grand Duke Rides on Zazu *Felix Rentonladdin Part 18 - Felix Argues with Po/Felix Goes to Zita *Felix Rentonladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Felix Rentonladdin Part 20 - Felix Almosts Spills The Beans *Felix Rentonladdin Part 21 - Felix Gets Ambushed/Po Saves Felix's Life) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 22 - Señor Senior Gets Exposed *Felix Rentonladdin Part 23 - Felix's Depression/Nigel & Señor Senior Junior Steals The Lamp *Felix Rentonladdin Part 24 - The Grand Duke's Annocment/Po's New Master is Señor Senior *Felix Rentonladdin Part 25 - Señor Senior's Dark Wishes *Felix Rentonladdin Part 26 - "Prince Felix" (Reprise) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Felix Rentonladdin Part 28 - Felix VS Señor Senior (Part 1) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 29 - Felix VS Señor Senior (Part 2) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 30 - Felix VS Señor Senior (Part 3) *Felix Rentonladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Felix Rentonladdin Part 32 - End Credits Posters Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:FelixZ